How to save a life
by tokyo29
Summary: Must read to find out what happens!, chase and zoey
1. Two times lucky

**Chase pov**

Well i thought this day would never come the day that i, chase Matthews would have to risk my own life to save someone else's live, not saying i would not but i never thought i would ever need to. Here i am now, after the event which took place and my life just took sharp turn left from where it was heading, i was never expecting to happen this but it feels so good. I hear you say you want to find out what happened to me to make this event to take place...well i all started like this

_flashback_

_in the girls lounge_

"_hey zoe"to my best friend_

"_hey was up chase" she replied back_

"_nothing much,i came to see you and you? I asked_

"_not much, kinda bored" she said_

"_zoe, do you want to go the beach and the way we can get some blicks, my treat" i said_

"_yer, sure chase" she said_

_we walk out of the girl dorm and heading toward the beach but as we turn a corner we hear an explosion and the wall of the building was coming down, we had no time move before it came down. I got hold of the moving wall and i took all of the load, i told zoey to get out of the way because i could not hold it much longer. I didn't know how i was holding anyway but some how i was, it must have been about 10 ton of bricks there but my determination to make sure zoey would be save kept me going, it must of gave super strength. Zoey got clear of the building and with that it some how pushed the wall back up there, i could only just walk away._

"_chase, you save my life" zoey said_

"_i did" i said with a short breath_

"_yes, you did" she replied_

"_i could not see anything hurt you zoe you are my best friend" i said_

"_chase, thank you" she said thinking best friend, i want to be more_

"_so lets get that blicks like i said zoe" i said_

"_yer, but it's on me chase" she said_

"_you don't have to zoe" i said_

"_no,i want to" she said smiling_

_we buy the blickses and walk on. I notice a man walking beside us on the of the pavement, he had his eye fixed on us two me and zoe (_i like the way that sound me and zoe,anyway )_ we walked on more and still he was there but this time he pulled out something this time, it was a gun and he aimed it at zoey, then said "You must die, so say good-bye" he fired the one bullet that he had in the gun at zoey, but i dived in front of the bullet protecting zoey. The gunman ran off away from the seen, zoey turns the me with tears in her eye and says "chase please don't die, i need you" she takes out her cell phone and call 911 for ambulance, with that i pasted out._

**Zoey pov**

I don't know what make of today, this day where everything changes. All of theses question going around inside my head ; why try to kill me?, why did chase take the bullet? And is chase going to be aright or is going to die?. Zoey get that last thought out of your mind he's not going to die, he will be fine its chase were talking about he a fighter but i just can't help but feel responsible for this. I have this feeling in the bottom of my heart, which i had for a long time when I'm around chase. This feeling is love? It can't be can it he's my best friend nothing more. Deep inside me tells i think i truly love chase for more than a friend but does he feel the same. We get to the hospital, they open the back doors and take chase out on the stretcher, in to the hospital he went. They said he had to go to the OR to get the bullet out and mend the damage caused by the bullet but they also said that he was in a critical state and with my heart sank. He went and all i could do was wait, to past the time wrote this song down to try and keep my mind busy.

The cost of life

_**I thought this day would never come,**_

_**This day where everything changes,**_

_**I would never believe the outcome,**_

_**But now left be hide mental images,**_

_**I wait for the news that desperately need,**_

_**I just can't sit here while he bleed.**_

_**Is this the cost of life?,**_

_**Another's passage to their afterlife,**_

_**Couldn't this be me,**_

_**Instead of he**_

_**I can't cope with this,**_

_**My friend, my love?**_

_**In my mind all i do is **__**reminisce,**_

_**He is the one i think the world of,**_

_**This is not his last good-bye,**_

_**He will not die!**_

_**Is this the cost of life?,**_

_**Another's passage to their afterlife,**_

_**Couldn't this be me,**_

_**Instead of he**_

_tears come to zoey's eye_


	2. waiting, feelings and the dream

**Zoey pov**

The time seamed to last for ever, the min past which seamed to turned into hours and still no answers. Three hours later the door which led to the OR open and a nurses came out, she walked towards me. From her face expression i could tell nothing, she looks like she was run off her feet but all wanted to know is chase alright? She slowly started to say

" _Miss Brooks isn't it, chase is okay, he's been moved to a private room, would you like to go to him?" she said_

"_Yes i would, thank you" i said_

She takes me down the corridors of the hospital to the private room that chase was in, i opened the door not knowing what i would find on the other side of the door. I found chase laying in the the bed asleep, well i think he was asleep i asked the nurses when should he wake up.

"he should wake about in a hour, miss brooks, by the way what your first name?" She asked

"_zoey" i replied_

She left the room and i sat there wait for chase to wake, while i did this i went back to the paper i had written the song on and started writing some else.

_**He lays here sound asleep,**_

_**so innocent he looks,**_

_**these feelings for him are so deep,**_

_**Now Get a grip, miss brooks,**_

_**he's just a friend nothing more,**_

_**but yet i still adore**_

_**I'm am so confused,**_

_**should i make my move,**_

_**I'm am so confused,**_

_**should i make my move,**_

_**Waiting for him to wake,**_

_**hoping to hear his voice,**_

_**cus this causes my heart to ache,**_

_**i need to thank him for his choice,**_

Suddenly i hear a sound coming from chase's bed, sounding like movement. I looked up and there was chase waking up, i move closer to the bed. The first thing he said was

"_where's zoey, is she aright?" _

"_Chase, it me zoey I'm fine" i said_

"_where am i zoe" he asked. He asked_

"_your i the hospital chase" i said_

"_did that guy harm you zoey" chase asked_

"_he didn't after you took the bullet for me, but chase why you take it for me"i asked_

"_i couldn't see you get hurt, i will always protect you" chase said_

"_what do mean?" i asked to get more from him_

"_zoe, i couldn't go on with out you in my life, you got me thought all of the hard times i had, you make me laugh I'm feeling down, your beautiful, i love zoe" he said_

"_chase there's some thing that I've should of said a long time ago, chase i love you for all the things that you are and all of the things that your not. Your perfect for me, your so hot, you always know what's wrong with and try to make better and you know always how to make me laugh" i said_

"_I should of told you a long zoe, how i felt I'm sorry" he said_

"_same here" i said_

We got that out in the open then, i finally told chase how i feel about him. After that we must of sat there talking for ages about all sorts of things. The night time was soon there and i was starting to feel tried after all that has happened today i could do with the sleep. I said to chase

"_do you mind if i go and have a sleep chase?"_

"_zoe, I'm tried too, why don't you sleep here with me in this bed these room for the two us" he said_

"_are you sure?" i said_

"_come on zoe, come lay beside me" he said_

i got on the bed that he lay in and got close to him, i put my head on his chest, i heard his heart beating inside. I had never got this close to somebody before in my whole life, i have never laid there and listened to a heart beat before, being this close to chase made me feel safe at last and i nodded off to sleep. My dream i had that night was so strange, it was like what happened today but based around this room, somebody trying to kill me once more but chase saved me, and something about a kidney failing. This dream felt so real it was unbelievable and wonder what it meant was it just a dream or was it more because it was so real. These only one way to find out if it is or not and that is to wake up.


	3. After all that

Chase pov

This morning i woke up here laying next to zoey, its the most beautiful feeling in the world. Just laying there in the bed watching her sleep soundly makes my choice yesterday that i had to make feel right. She gently breathes in and out then suddenly moves closer to me. With that movement she made, i feel her warm body press up against me, her heart beat ever so softly and dude her soft skin. I wonder what she is dreaming about? Zoey moves slightly and she starts to wake up, she rubs her eyes then said

"_morning, sleep well?"_

"_yes i did, you?" i said_

"_yes, it felt nice having someone to cuddle up with" she said_

"_yes i felt the same"i said laughing_

"_do you think we will be out of here today chase?" she said_

"_i don't know, hopeful we will, hospital are so boring" i said_

"_yes, i know nothing ever happens at hospitals" she said_

We sat down and talked for awhile about school... PCA, we were wondering what are friend are doing this morning and did they miss us? Later the nurse came in to the room to check up on us but soon left because she was paged to another place to help out somebody. The next person who walked into the room did not look like he worked here nor did he look like he was visiting someone, there was just something about him, i could not put my finger on in thought. He reached into his pocket and pull out something... wait it was a gun, he took one shot at zoey but no way i was i going let this happen. I moved in front of bullet and shield her from itthe bullet hit this force field which had made somehow. The gun man look at me like he did not believe that just happened, no way that could happen and quickly produced a hand grenade from somewhere, took the pin out of the grenade then chuted it at zoey. You will not harm zoey i thought in my mind, somehow i channelled this power down from my mind down to hand and the hand grenade just stopped like it was in zero-gravity. The hand grenade suddenly imploded with in this force field which stop anyone getting hurt in the room. While this happened zoey had hit the button which calls the nurse in the room and before the man could run i hit around the head and he was knocked him out. When the nurse came i the room, she looked at the body of the floor and asked

"_What the hell happened here?"_

"_well that guy just walked in here with a gun and tried to kill Miss brooks, i could not let that happen so i knocked him out" i said as fell to the floor because i had use my energy to save zoe_

"_chase" zoe said, the nurse came and took me to the bed_

"_you need to rest, we will get the police to sort this out and protect Miss brooks" the nurse said_

Soon after the nurse had left the room it didn't take long for the police to come in and arrest him for attempted murderer. The police also asked us lots of questions about what happened, at first they didn't believe us at first and who can blame them would you believe that a person can generate a force field but they changed their mind later on. Zoey's concern about me increased when i didn't have the energy to sit up on the bed, she was so concerned she asked me

"_chase are you aright, can you move?" _

I replied to zoe "_yes"_

As time past by after the events which happened in the morning and zoey went out of the room to go get something to drink and eat. So i past the time by writing this little something i the notepad next to the bed.

_**I will guard her to the end,**_

_**use my last breathe to save her,**_

_**I'm more than her best friend,**_

_**I am her protector**_

_**She will not slip away,**_

_**into the afterlife yet,**_

**_her life will not become__disarray,_**

_**not if i have anything to say,**_

That was all i got down on the paper before Zoey came back into the room with something for me and her to eat and drink. She sat down on the bed with me and we ate the sandwich that zoey had got, they were okay i guess maybe a bit dry but hey what you going to do about it. Me and zoey finish our drinks and zoey walks over to the bin to put the stuff in it, she gets about half way across the room and she collapse suddenly to the floor. _"Zoey!!"_ i shouted i hit the the button which calls the nurse in the room. _"What's wrong?_" she asked due her not seeing zoey on the floor. _"Miss brokes just collapsed on the floor, the love of my life...just help her please!"_ i started to crack up, i could not take this. I tried to stop this from happening in the first place, to protect her from harm and now look at it. After all that i had done because i could do it and now i could do nothing to stop this, fate is the ultimate irony.


End file.
